


The (Not) Haunted House

by honeyhoney (xJadedGurlx)



Series: Trope Bingo Round 11 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/honeyhoney
Summary: Nancy is dared to spend the night in a supposedly haunted house. Her boyfriends come and rescue her.





	The (Not) Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Haunted House" at Trope Bingo (Round 11).
> 
> Takes place about a year after season one (ignores season two).

As she made her way through the second floor of the abandoned house, Nancy thought to herself (not for the first time) how bad this idea had been. She should have told Carol and Tommy to shut their goddamn mouths about her being a coward for backing out of a dare. But she hadn’t and now she was terrified.

“This is so stupid” she muttered to herself. She’d faced monsters from another dimension and survived. It should take more than a haunted house to scare her. It occurred to her that she should probably make her way back downstairs, in case she needed to escape from the house quickly. Not that she planned on it. The dare had been to spend the night in the place, and that was what she intended to do.

As she was about to head back down the stairs, she heard someone - or something - moving towards her. Peering down the steps into darkness, she called out “Who’s there?”  Just as she was about to turn and run, a familiar voice called out to her.

“Are you expecting the ghosts to answer back?” teased Steve, stepping out from the shadows to where Nancy could see him. Behind Steve stood Jonathan. They both held a flashlight in one hand and a sleeping bag in the other.

“Steve Harrington, you are such an asshole!” cried Nancy, a feeling of relief seeping through her. Turning to Jonathan, she said “Why do we put up with him?”

“Because he’s our asshole” said Jonathan with a casual shrug.

“Does this mean you aren’t happy we came to rescue you from spending the night by yourself?” asked Steve with a goofy grin on his face.

She thought that over for a moment, then mumbled “I wouldn’t go that far.” Then an idea occurred to her. “Do Carol and Tommy know you’re here?” she asked. If they did, she’d never live down the humiliation. They already teased her endlessly about how she couldn’t go anywhere without either of her boyfriends.

“I could write a book on all the things those two don’t know” said Jonathan. “Come on, let's see if we can find a room to spend the night in that isn’t inhabited by a family of spiders.” He led the way towards one of the bedrooms.

The threesome stepped inside the room. It appeared to be the master bedroom, judging by the size of the very dusty bed that was in there. Setting his flashlight down on the nightstand, Jonathan unzipped his sleeping bag all the way and spread it out on the bed. After a moment, Steve did the same, so that his bag lay on top of Jonathan’s.

As the two males took off their shoes and climbed in between the sleeping bags that were working as a makeshift sheet and blanket, Steve turned to look at Nancy. “You going to stand there all night, or are you going to join us?” he asked her. He flashed her his goofy grin again and patted the spot between him and Jonathan.

With a sigh, Nancy took off her own shoes. Setting her flashlight down next to the other two, she carefully climbed into the bed and settled in the middle spot. It was a tight fit, but one they’d gotten used to in year they’d all been together.

Shutting her eyes and feeling safer than she ever would have thought possible in a supposedly haunted house, Nancy mumbled “Thanks.” It suddenly occurred to her how lucky she was to have not one, but two, boyfriends who would do anything for her.


End file.
